The present invention relates to a new and improved water pipe cleaning system, and is more particularly concerned with such a system for cleaning incrustations from water intake and outfall pipes.
Municipal and industrial water systems have intakes and outfall ducts or pipes which are of necessity exposed to open bodies of water, such as lakes. There may be a strong liability of mineral and/or marine creature incrustation of the pipe passages to the detriment of efficient water flow therethrough. In some instances, rust scale may be a problem. In other instances, mineral scale may be a problem. A growing problem in some waters is the proclivity of certain marine animals to attach themselves to the passage walls of the pipes and form undesirable incrustations. A current problem with prolific marine animals identified as zebra mussels is prevalent in Lake Erie, having been imported from foreign source on ship bottoms.